The Radiant Half-Dragon
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: When Team Natsu set off to find a Rainbow Lacrima for a mysterious but wealthy family, it seems like a normal job request. But when Carla dreams of a strange Half-Dragon breathing threats against the fairies, this job might be more than a simple recovery mission...NaLu, mentions of other pairings.
1. Dreams

_I'm waiting, wizards of Fairy Tail. Come and find me, the Radiant Half-Dragon who will consume you whole._

A white cat sat up in bed and panted with fear, her eyes dilated and her paws digging into the coverlet. "What dream….was that….."

O.O

One summer afternoon, a certain blonde Celestial Wizard was parked in front of the Fairy Tail request board, reading the flyers and calculating rent money by the rewards they offered.

"Help free the villagers from a giant Ember Beast." Lucy sighed. "More like Juvia's type. 'A Wrestling Tournament that challenges the magic and physical might of its competitors.' Now that's DEFINITLY not my thing." She sighed and slumped to the ground. "And my rent's due in a couple of weeks!"

"What about this one?" Wakaba, the resident request board loiterer, pointed out a modest flyer with a single brilliant gem as its picture. The words 500,000 Jewel popped out to a delighted Lucy's eyes.

"'Missing: a Rainbow Lacrima.'" She read. "'Please locate this rare gem of the Trainbow Family that has been missing for fifteen years.' Wow, fifteen years? I'm surprised they posted a request after all this time."

"Actually, that request has been there for a while now." Wakaba pointed out. "But no one's never successfully located the gem. It's surprising, really."

"Well, it offers 500,000 Jewel. That's a lot of moolah!" Natsu grinned, while Happy popped his head out from behind and called out an, "Aye, sir!"

"Who said you get to come along?!" Lucy yelled. "I need this rent money badly!"

"But we're broke too." Happy bemoaned. "Plus, we're a team! I don't want you to go somewhere by yourself!" Natsu smiled at Lucy and she felt her heart melt.

"Fine." She grunted. "But don't expect me to baby you. We're riding a ferry across the river to the south side of Fiore."

"ALL the way?" Natsu was already turning green at the thought of it. "How far IS this job?!"

"Pretty far." Lucy told him as Mirajane gave them approval and the Master wished them luck.

"And how do you know about this so much?" Natsu queried as they grabbed their things and bid farewell to their guildmates.

"My dad used to have business with the Trainbow Family." Lucy explained pleasantly as they walked out of the guild hall. "They were a very wealthy family, but they abhorred wizards. Strange that they will ask for some now."

"What's wrong with wizards? We're awesome, we kick butt, and we have powerful magic to boot!" Natsu was singing away at the air, his charmingly childish behavior making Lucy giggle. "Oh, Natsu…."

"Wait for us, Lucy-chan!" Lucy turned to see Wendy, Carla, and Gray following them at a hectic pace, EErza draggin her mountain of luggage. "We're coming with you!"

Two hours later, Natsu was now moaning and writhing on the seat of the ferry, looking greener than Bisca's hair. "Ugh…shpinning….can't….move…."

"Aaaand he's out." Gray leaned back and began watching the banks of the river swiftly speed by them. "I'm glad to be out for a change.

"If you mean out of your clothes then yes." Lucy sighed as Gray yelped and began hurriedly slipping his clothes back on.

Erza was reading the flyer with a slight frown on her face. "That's odd. It doesn't tell us the name of the client."

"It says the Trainbow Family, doesn't it?" Wendy pointed out. "We just have to go to the manor the flyer designated. There's no need for an individual name, is there?"

"Hmm." Erza's frown did not dissipate, but she set the flyer aside and scooted over to the prone Natsu. "This should help." She gave him a resounding thump on the head and Natsu was soon off to bye-bye land, much to the shock of the nearby passengers.

Lucy sighed and leaned back on her seat, her blonde hair riding the wind. "I wonder what will await us there…"

Wendy noticed that Carl was acting strangely subdued, frowning at the floor and scratching her head. "Is something wrong, Carla?" The little Dragonslayer inquired. Carla shuddered and looked up into the girl's innocent eyes.

"It's nothing, child." Carla mustered a smile. "Just a bad dream."

O.O

 _My mouth is aching for the taste of fairies. Come and find me, the Radiant Half-Dragon, wizards of Fairy Tail ,and accept your fate._

 **To Be Continued.**

 **A/N: My first continuous story! It will introduce a bunch of OC's, but will keep Team Natsu as its central characters. Please leave a like and a review!**


	2. The Sun and Moon

_The radiance of the demonic figure blinded the little cat's eyes. "I'm waiting, fairies." The voice echoed, like the ominous warnings of a rainstorm. "I'm waiting, little pixies that I will swallow completely, until there is no trace of you."_

O.O

"We're here!" Natsu slithered off the ferry docks and kissed the ground. "Sweet sweet earth! Thou hast not moved! Thou art beloved!"

"He's lost it." Lucy sighed. "I think he may have tossed his wits out along with his lunch earlier." Gray remarked.

"No dawdling." Erza was already dragging her mountain of luggage off the ferry, and Lucy could've sworn the boat floated upward several feet. "We should meet the client before sundown."

"Geez, way to rush us." Happy complained, looking up at the sun, high in the sky like a big yellow lantern. "We still have several hours."

"I don't like the look of this Trainbow Family." Erza said darkly. "I want to approach them in daylight."

"Are you scared they might be zombies?" Lucy joked, trying to ease the cloud that had gathered on the Fairy Queen's brow. "My father once invited them over to dinner when I was little. They were nice people, so we shouldn't worry."

"Hmm." Was all Erza said. Carla was equally quiet, padding along on her feet even though Happy flew above the rest.

"What's wrong Carla?" Wendy scooped up the cat in her arms, making Carla flinch. "You've been quiet all day." "I've told you, it's nothing child. Now put me down." Carla leaped nimbly out of slightly hurt Wendy's arms and sprouted her wings, soaring to join the now lovesick Happy in the air.

"There's something not quite right." Lucy whispered to Gray, who was now in nothing but his boxers. "Ya think?" "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

O.O

When they were admitted to the magnificent manor, Lucy could not do much but stare. The manor was a huge and beautiful palace-like building, but there was a certain aura to it that did not make it as welcoming as the palace in which Hisui Fiore and her father the king lived in.

"Announcing the wizards of Fairy Tail." The valet called. "Sweet, they have a valet?!" Natsu squawked. "This place is high-end!"

"Shush, someone's coming." Lucy clamped her hand over Natsu's mouth, cutting short his awed exclamations.

"Welcome to the Trainbow Family Manor." A frigidly handsome man descended the staircase and stood before the wizards of Fairy Tail. "I am Soron Trainbow, and this is my family's estate. I believe you are here to resolve the issue of the Rainbow Lacrima?"

"Yes, we are." Gray answered for the group, as the ladies were suddenly struck dumb by this man's abnormal beauty.

The man addressing them was around thirty, with smoke-gray hair that fell to his shoulders. He was dressed simply, with a dash of elegance, and by his physique was a trained warrior. His eyes were what unnerved Carla the most; they were piercing black, gleaming like obsidian.

"He's like shining moonlight in the dead of night." Lucy breathed. "He's like a sword carefully polished until it shimmers." Erza murmured. "He's like…oh Erza, you and your sword comparisons." Wendy laughed. She turned to look shyly back at their client.

"I wouldn't want to take up too much of your time, so I'll make this brief." Soron gestured for them to sit on the plushy seats of the sofas, and as they did so, Natsu immediately debated taking a nap right there and then.

"This is a picture of the Rainbow Lacrima." Soron held up a colored photo (by lacricamera no doubt) in his hands. The beauty of the gem made one stagger. It was as if the dark red of the dawn, the vivid orange of the ingot, the golden sunshine of the day, the lush green of the forest, the sparkling waters of the ocean, and the deep violet of the evening sky were all crystalized in this single gem.

"Fascinating, is it not?" Soron smiled at their dazzled expressions. "You can see how the loss of this gem made us very upset. This is a family treasure and heirloom, and it has been missing for some time now."

"Yeah, about that." Lucy began. "Fifteen years? Why hasn't anyone found it in that immense time span?"

Here something odd happened. A simultaneous thought went through all the wizard's minds, like they were all thinking of the same thing. But they haven't dreamt of this image until now. A golden person with dragon wings, dressed in rainbows.

 _I'm waiting for you, doomed wizards of Fairy Tail_. _Come quickly to me and perish in my radiance._

The whisper was breathed throughout the whole hall. Lucy shuddered, Gray flinched, Erza started, Natsu winced, Wendy trembled, Carla gasped, Happy squeaked.

But a few seconds later, it was as if the whole event was part of a dream. The wizards looked all around, at each other, and back at Soron. The man was looking at them with a half-smile, almost mocking, almost pleading. It was a strange expression.

"Have you heard the Half-Dragon's whispers?" He said in a monotone. "There is a rumor in this part of the land that a desperate couple stole our Rainbow Lacrima to heal their deformed daughter. The husband was a Dragonslayer."

"What?" Natsu blinked in shock. "Say that again?"

"He is dead now." Soron continued. "Killed by Acnologia's hands. Or should I say, claws."

The whole group was left reeling. "What kind of Dragonslayer was he?" Wendy asked. "He was the Sun Dragonslayer." Soron sighed. "Powerful as the rays on a summer afternoon, and as warm as sunshine. His wife was beautiful, but it was because of their union that their daughter was born the monstrosity she was."

"Wait, but how?" Lucy asked. "Can't a dragon bond with a human?"

"Their daughter was born with dragon scales on her skin, claws on her hands and feet, and dragon wings sprouting out of her back." Soron eyes had taken on a sinister look. "They took the Rainbow Lacrima and used it to heal their daughter, hoping to cure her of these deformities. It worked, but only half-way."

"How so?" Erza questioned.

Soron smiled, but not pleasantly. "The girl was left with dragon wings. The Rainbow Lacrima was implanted into her body, and the mother, a powerful wizard, was killed in the act. Or should I say ritual."

"You know so much." Gray looked at Soron with narrowed eyes. "Tell us how you knew this, and how the rumor suddenly became reality in your speech."

Soron raised himself to his full height. "You are observant." He was suddenly glowing with magic energy, and as the Fairy Tail wizards stumbled back in alarm, shouted proudly, "I am the Moon Dragonslayer, and the Sun Dragonslayer was my brother!"

He turned to them, eyes blazing with darkness. "And I will take your corpses to my niece, the Radiant Half Dragon, to feed on."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: A nice long chapter. I hope I haven't rushed this exposition too much? Please leave a like and a review!**


	3. Soldierly Allies

The Fairy Tail wizards glared at the Moon Dragonslayer, who was now surrounded by wisps and trailing smokes of silver. His sneer was painted with scorn and mocking.

"A Dragonslayer?!" Natsu growled. "Why haven't I heard of you before?" Wendy watched with large horrified eyes.

"There was no need for you to know, Dragneel." Soron smirked. "My dragon, the great Dimetrior of the Moon, was a rival to your weak Igneel. I suspected that was why your Fire Dragon never told you."

"MY FATHER WAS NOT WEAK!" Natsu roared towards Soron, fists and eyes blazing. "Natsu!" Lucy shrieked.

Soron crossed his arms and stretched them outwards. "Divine light of the moon, extend thy purifying rays to eradicate these fleshly beings. I call upon thee, Lunar Cloud! JUDGEMENT RAY!"

It was difficult to describe the colossal explosion that followed. The whole group was sent flying, and landed heavily on the destroyed ground that was once the beautiful marbled floor of the mansion. Lucy gasped in pain as her aching abdomen told her that she broke several ribs in her fall.

Gray was lying motionless in a steadily growing red pool, and Erza was hissing in agony as both her legs were crushed under debris. As for Natsu and Wendy, the two Dragonslayers was crying out and writhing on the floor, tendrils of silvery veins slithering across their bodies.

"My draining magic is much more hurtful to Dragonslayers." Soron explained with a leer. "Watch. They will be dead in a matter of minutes."

"You meanie!" Happy shrilled, swooping down to try to pick up Natsu. "I'm gonna save you buddy! Hang in there!" The blue cat wailed. Natsu let out another scream of pain, but gasped for breath and gazed at Happy. "Get…them….away…" He rasped.

"Child! Please, calm yourself!" Carla begged Wendy, who was crying and jerking her limbs across the floor. "Help me….Grandeeney…" The girl pleaded to the air, eyes wide with pain and hands outstretched.

"Your end is nigh." Soron informed them pleasantly. "But do try to remain still, lovely lady." He was now speaking to Lucy, who was trying to summon a Celestial Spirit to help them. "It is useless. I have emptied your magic container. You are powerless. However, I will keep only the humans alive. You will be a feast to the Radiant Half-Dragon."

"Gray…" Lucy glanced at the Ice Mage, who was still not moving. "Erza…" The Fairy Queen had given up trying to wrestle her legs free from the boulder entrapping them, and was now glaring daggers at the Moon Dragonslayer. "We're not going to make it out of this one, are we?" Tears were falling out of her eyes. "I never thought…."

"You talk too much." Soron raised his hand, now shining silver. "I will have to silence you for the time being. Goodbye little girl."

"BARRIER MAGIC! FORTRESS BLOCKADE!"

The silver streak rocketing through the air collided with a massive wall that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The wall was at least ten feet in height, with a thickness of about four feet. Spikes protruded from the top, and there was even a tiny portcullis.

"What the…" Lucy glanced quickly from side to side, her head swimming in pain and confusion. "How…?"

"You." Soron spat.

A figure was dashing through the dust, leaping easily from wall to wall. "Yes, me. Since when do you prey on downed opponents, Trainbow? That is much too base."

"I told you not to interfere, Rodren Jubilar!" Soron was firing tiny razor-sharp teardrops at the leaping figure, insanely angry. "Don't tell me your little brat of a sister is here as well!"

"Ding! And the point goes to Soron Trainbow, ladies and gentlemen!" A young girl of about sixteen popped her head in through the hole in the wall, smiling merrily. "Nice to see you again!"

"Get the hell out of my business!" Soron thundered, firing a bolt of the purest silver at her. "Geyser Magic! Escape Fountain!" The girl's hands glowed and a beautiful geyser of light boosted her out of the way.

"Cover them, Randra!" Rodren, now seen by Lucy to be a young man of eighteen, was a well-built mage with dark clothing and an unfamiliar guild mark on his cloak. "A plumed helmet….?" Lucy whispered.

"That's right." Randra bent down to Lucy, her bright eyes full of pity. "Wow, he really did you one, didn't he? Don't move." She closed her eyes and murmured, "Remedy Geyser."

Lucy gasped as cold fingers wrapped around her like a vise, extinguishing the fiery pain in her chest. "Healing magic? I thought only Wendy could wield that!"

"No, not quite." Randra leaned back, satisfied. "This was just a sort of time reversal thing. I had to experiment for days before that worked. I'll tell you about it later. Speed Geyser!" She rocketed to Erza's side now, and repeated the process.

Meanwhile, Soron was spitting mad at his inability to strike Rodren, who was as fast as a panther and was dodging his attacks with a minimum of effort. "I told you! Interfere and you die!"

"I'm still alive, thank you very much." Rodren replied, drawing a slim and deadly katana from his back. "I intend to preserve these fairies as well."

"Why? What is your connection to them?" Soron bellowed. "Don't you know of my connection to the Radiant Half Dragon?!"

"Her name is Eori." Rodren said emphatically. And with that, he leapt at Soron, and the two men began duking it out in an intense duel marvelous to watch.

"Who are you people? And why are you helping us?" Was the first words out of Gray's mouth when he regained consciousness. Randra shrugged. "Just a few mages from a lowly guild with a sense of purpose, I suppose. We need your help. But for now, let's get the two Dragonslayers out of danger."

Randra wriggled her way between two boulders, jumped over a piece of debris, and gestured wildly for the restored mages to follow her. "After I use this magic, I will likely fall unconscious." She informed Gray, Lucy, and Erza.

"Those two are afflicted with a sort of draining magic, and to counteract it, I would have to use a type of geyser I don't like to use, called Fulfillment. I will donate my magic energy to them through that geyser. After that, I will fall unconscious due to the magic drainage to my own self, but the two Dragonslayer will be restored. I hope you won't mind carrying me. I'm pretty light. Call my bro when you're finished, and he will take you to a safe place."

After this long-winded explanation, Randra made her way over to the two Dragonslayers still twisted with pain on the ground. "Be calm, children of dragons." Randra whispered, reaching out her hands, one towards Natsu, the other to Wendy. "Take my power, and be restored to the life the heavens have entrusted you with. Fulfillment. "

There was no huge radiant gush of energy, nor a spectacular display of magic. There was a tiny flash of light, a whisper of noise, and it was done. Randra fell like a log, and Erza grabbed the girl before she hit her head.

The two Dragonslayers fell still. Natsu moaned slightly and stirred, while Wendy was stillas white as a corpse.

"Come with me!" Rodren had appeared beside them, looking as fierce as a tiger with two katanas in his hands. "Carry those who can't carry themselves. I'll take you to a safe place."

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" Soren bolted towards them with silver droplets of fire lit all around him, absolutely ticked off.

"BARRIER MAGIC ULTIMA." Rodren lifted one hand and plunged it downwards on the ground. "SOLID CELL."

Within seconds, Soren was trapped by four meter high walls that were four meters thick, lined with barbed wire and crackling with energy. Enraged, he started pounding his way out, but the walls held.

"Come, that would hold him for a few minutes. Follow me." Rodren straightened and dashed out of the destroyed section of wall, followed closely by Erza, carrying a snoring Randra, Lucy, supporting Natsu, who was awake but wobbly, and Wendy was carried piggy-back style by Gray, with the Exceeds in tow.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked, wincing as Natsu coughed and stumbled. "A safe haven?"

"In a way." Rodren turned to grin at them, the first time they had seen him do so. "Our guild hall."

"A guild?!" Happy yelped. "But there are no magic guilds this far in the country!"

"On the contrary." Rodren turned his face back to the horizon. "Our guild is named Spartan Hall, home to powerful wizards and mages seeking work." He leaped over a knoll and held out his hand to help them on. "And I'm taking you to it."

O.O

 _They have stopped the Moon Dragon. But fear not. You are speeding towards your doom faster than ever now, tiny ill-fated fairies of light._

 _I, the Radiant Half-Dragon, await you._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: Like and review for more chapters!**


	4. Wings of Gold

Rodren led the members of Fairy Tail (and his unconscious sister) to a huge coliseum-like structure, a building obviously housing the magic guild Spartan Hall.

Statues of Roman centurions gazed kindly at the newcomers, their very figure noble and benevolent. Rich red flags adorned with the mark that Rodren and Randra bore flapped noisily in the wind, fringed with gold and hanging high above.

"We are here." Rodren strode purposefully into the wide doorway, followed by a slightly more cautious Erza. The others looked around at the wide hall, observing the clean wooden tables, plain but neat floor and the simple paintings depicting battlefronts and rearing horses.

"We live without too much glamor. It's a part of being a member here." Rodren almost apologized. "No no, it's fine." Lucy said quickly. "It's rather homey feeling."

Several men and women were busy at work at their tables, writing out reports, or filing paperwork of a mysterious nature. Some looked up with surprise at the newcomers; others ignored them.

"Welcome back, Rodren." A tall man, about forty years of age, literally the size of a lamppost strode over to them, ebony eyes staring deep into their own. "You are late."

"Yeah, I had some trouble. You know how it is." Rodren shot back, tilting his head upwards to meet the glare of the lamppost man. "This is Ulysses Kunai, Fairy Tail. He is the most proficient fighter I've come across in my travels."

"Flattering." Ulysses had skin like midnight, eyes that were clear and focused, and a mouth that quirked wise-cracks and never smiles. At his wide belt hung a scimitar that made Happy nervous by its keen edge and its razor thin blade. "We have been awaiting your arrival, Fairy Tail."

"Wait, you've been waiting for US?" Lucy jerked upright. "Since when?"

"Since we posted that request." Ulysses sat down heavily on a nearby bench, making the stone structure creak.

"YOU posted that request?" Erza tilted her head to one side. "I assumed Soron was the client. After all, he was the one who greeted us."

"We passed out those requests to every eligible magic guild in Fiore, but it was you we were hoping for." Rodren explained, taking his snoring sister from Erza's arms and setting her gently in a sofa nearby. "Dragonslayers draw out more information from Soron. We recorded everything in your conversation."

"I'M AWAKE!" Randra popped up with a start, blinking. "Oh, we're back. Hey Fairy Tail!" She smiled and then fell over. "Ugh, I'm so woozy…"

"You used Fulfillment again?" Ulysses snorted. "Honestly, Randra."

"Oh hi, Ulysses." Randra sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "And yes, I used it. We had to save the Dragonslayers from Soron's draining magic. How are you feeling, by the way?" She asked, turning back to Natsu and Wendy.

"I'm fine, just really tired." Natsu was still leaning heavily on Lucy, panting for breath after their long walk to Spartan Hall. "I'm more concerned for Wendy."

"She's smaller and more delicate than you, so the regeneration process will take a little longer. But she'll be fine." Randra patted Wendy's head, which was still resting on Gray's shoulders. Gray looked uncomfortable to be playing big brother, but he was not complaining, so that was a good sign.

"So why do you need us again?" Happy flew carefree around the humans' heads.

"Well, little blue cat, we need you for several reasons." Ulysses snatched Happy from the air and placed him down on the ground (it was distracting him). "Soron no doubt has told you of the Half Dragon."

"Yeah, the child of the Sun Dragonslayer and the human wizard." Erza nodded. "Rodren, you said her name was Eori?"

"Eori lives here with us, in Spartan Hall." Randra chirped. "And before you freak out, she's not going to eat you."

"The Radian Half Dragon is here?!" Carla bristled. "But that creature is dangerous!" Her fur was on edge and her eyes were wide with fear. _That dream_ …

"Yeah, I don't like that vibe." Natsu growled. "And Soron said he was going to feed us to that thing!"

"Relax." Rodren pointed at a tiny crystal Lacrima hanging around his sister's neck. "Randra, will you do the honors?"

"Of course, dear brother." Randra beamed and took off one of her many necklaces, the one shaped like a diamond. "Follow me!"

She stood up, wobbled a few steps, and finally fell on top of Ulysses. "Carry me?" She pleaded, and the big man sighed before piggybacking her to a small, metal door with a KEEP OUT sign. Randra held the tiny diamond Lacrima close to the door, and it slid open, revealing a tunnel bathed in darkness. Natsu, with his ultra-dragon smell, sniffed and scented mint.

"She is very sensitive to light." Randra explained. The Fairy Tail members looked at each other in puzzlement.

They proceeded down the tunnel, the door closing behind them. Rodren held a torch in his hands, one he took from the doorway. The tunnel smelled fresh, not dank, as they originally thought, and Gray (still carrying Wendy) noticed that the dirt on the ground wasn't dirt, but sand.

"We approach." Ulysses rumbled, and soon a pale, glimmering light began to dispel the darkness of the tunnel, and the tunnel widened into a cavern. Now, Natsu noticed, it didn't smell like mint anymore, but rather, a sweet, pungent smell.

"What on earth?" Erza suddenly burst out, and Fairy Tail staggered back in amazement at the sight that greeted them.

A huge square crystal hung suspended from the air, and they saw with shock that inside was a little girl, contained in the crystal much like Master Mavis was inside of Fairy Heart. She sat there, reading a book, like she was in a prison cell.

But that wasn't half of it. The girl, who had creamy bronze hair that hung in ringlets all around her face, wore a dress made out of a rainbow-colored gauze, misty and ethereal. From her back sprouted a pair of delicate, filmy golden wings, clawed at the tip, arching several feet in length.

The light that shone around the cavern was coming from her body, not the Lacrima. The girl's face was white, almost grey, and her eyes, a haunted stormy color, gazed at her visitors with listless curiosity.

"We have some guests, Eori." Randra softened her tone, as if speaking to a child. "Do you want to greet them?"

Eori looked at them, then turned away. "I have no interest in them." Her voice was surprisingly deep, like a grown woman's instead of a little girl's. They shuddered; the voice awakened strange thoughts within them.

"They're Fairy Tail! You watched them during the Grand Magic Games remember?" Randra prodded. Eori looked up from her book, staring vacantly at the slightly unnerved Fairy Tail members. "I have no interest in them." She repeated.

"Oh well. Let us know if you need anything, okay, Eori?" Randra said kindly. Eori just gave them her back. Lucy could not help but stare at the beautiful golden wings, drooping from the girl's shoulder blades like angel wings. Instead of feathers, however, they were scaled.

"Come on." Rodren gestured to them as they walked back out, all of them quietly thinking about that strange deep voice, and those empty eyes so unusual in a child.

"You can stay here for the night, if you want." Randra broke the silence. "All the inns here are as expensive as you can get, and we don't charge anything."

"Thanks." Lucy said gratefully. Wendy finally stirred on Gray's back, who set her down on the bench nearest to them. "You awake, kid?"

Wendy's eyes were fuzzy from sleep. "WhereamI?" She slurred. "We're at Spartan Hall." Lucy stroked the girl's hair. "It's a magic guild. That's where Rodren and Randra are. You need to meet Ulysses and Eori."

"Eori's gonna kill us." Wendy said softly, her voice strangely deep. "She's gonna swallow us whole and erase the name of Fairy Tail from the kingdom."

"Wendy?!" The others drew back, alarmed. "Are you feeling okay?" Natsu bopped his fellow Dragonslayer on the head. "You smell funny."

"She's gonna kill us…" Wendy fell back to the table. But this time, there was blood coming from her mouth.

O.O

Eori felt the tension in the air rise, and heard the muffled cries from the guild. She smiled to herself, and spread her wings, relishing the new magic power she had stolen from the Maiden of the Sky.

The crystal around her glimmered away, and her uncle the Moon Dragonslayer stood there, stretching out his hand. "Let's go, niece."

"I'm coming." She stood, and unfurled her wings. "Just give me a moment."

 _I'm just getting started, Fairy Tail._

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **A/N: Leave a like a review!**


	5. Son of the Apocalypse

"You have returned, Half Dragon."

She tossed her head. "Of course I have, Great One. I was not intending to stay in that paltry guild forever."

"At the rate you were staying, I assumed otherwise." The deep bass voice flowed through the dark cavern like silk through a needle-hole. The figure rose from his dark dais and let his long robes swish across the floor.

"Believe me, I was biding my time." The girl with golden wings sat down on her bronze throne, crossing her legs carefully, letting her ankle bracelets jingle.

The Moon Dragon sat down in a marble throne, leaning back and smiling a little at the banter. Another shadowy figure, his limbs long and spidery, cackled and hissed from his throne made of webs. "It seems the Widower is eager for the plans to move forward." Soron observed.

"Hmmm." The figure in black paused and looked out at the wide kingdom from the huge bay windows, smiling a little to himself. "Well, we cannot afford to lose time anymore. Now, we act."

"Of course, Great One." Eori purred. "Sitting still isn't really my style after all."

As the foursome laughed sinisterly amongst themselves, a dark figure detached itself from the shadows, its movement lithe and powerful. It glanced quickly around before sprinting away from the Four Thrones.

 _I have to get back to my guild._

O.O

Drive back really fast to Magnolia where Porlyusica was in a borrowed magic vehicle? Nope, too slow.

Use Remedy Geyser until Randra's power runs out? Too consuming.

Pray really hard and hope Grandeeney comes back to save her human child? Too improbable.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE FREAKING SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Natsu roared in Gray's face, nearly taking the skin off. "IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING SOON, WENDY'S GONNA DIE!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, FLAME FOR BRAINS?"

"Both of you, shut it." Erza grabbed both boys' heads and smashed it onto the floor. "We need you two to focus, not bicker like babies without their mother." "That was mean." Natsu whimpered.

"Oh Wendy…" Carla trembled at the girl's bedside. "I never should've let you on this mission, especially after that dream…"

"You mean you had a premonition all this time?!" Lucy cried. "Why didn't you TELL us!"

"There was no need to tell!"

"Yeah, but how about now?!"

"HAPPY WILL SUPPORT CARLA ALL THE WAY!"

"Is Fairy Tail always this exuberant?" Rodren sighed, watching the teens and Exceeds bicker with each other from the safety of the doorway.

"I don't think exuberant is the right word." Ulysses observed. "We should do something before they rip each other apart." Randra fretted.

"Or, just let them fight it out." Rodren lazily twirled several knives in his hands, sharpening them occasionally with a black whetstone. "Let out all that pent-up energy."

"I fear that if they do so, they might destroy half the region." Ulysses stood, towering over his guildmates. "I'll go pacify them."

As he strode away into the infirmary, Randra turned to Rodren with a distressed look. "Brother, what do we do? Should we tell them…about…you know…Master?"

"Him? Oh, he's still investigating that secret dark guild he told us about. Wait until he returns. Maybe then we'll get some answers." Rodren looked out at the night sky, peppered with stars. "Let's wait."

O.O

The figure paused in his flight and looked back. The Four Thrones were far behind, and he knew that they had not detected his presence. Good.

He pulled back his head and shook out his dark uncut hair, and winced. He frowned and touched his face. The tiny scars across his cheek were three and parallel, just how he always remembered. Why were they resonating?

A distant rumble hummed through the earth. The figure flinched. It was _him_. The scars never lied.

Acnologia.

O.O

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Natsu was kicking and thrashing as Ulysses held him easily with one arm, dangling high in the air. His other arm held an equally incensed Gray, who was glowering at Natsu and was deciding how exactly to break his face.

Erza was tapping a very scary sword against her palm. "You boys need to stop your fighting at ONCE. I know you are worried about Wendy, but there's really nothing we can do for her right now. Do you understand, or do I have to drive it into your thick cranium?"

"You need a serrated sword for Gray." Natsu piped mischievously. "His skull is so thick you need a saw." "SHADDUP!"

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Lucy was sitting by Wendy's bedside, anxiously watching the pale girl's face. Carla sat gloomily by the blonde mage. Randra was perched opposite them, her usually bright eyes dimmed with worry.

"She's breathing regularly." Lucy murmured. "And she has no fever. This is good."

"I gave her a rare potion one of our guildmates found." Randra whispered. "It's called Stellaflos. It can prevent death, but it can't bring her back to full health."

"You've done so much for us. Why?" Lucy raised her brown eyes to stare mournfully into Randra's dark blue ones.

Randra smiled a bit. "When my brother and I were little, we wanted to join Fairy Tail. We wanted to be just like you fairies, adventuresome, recklessly happy, and fighting for your comrades. I learned my Geyser Magic, and Rodren learned his Barrier Magic.

"However, during the seven years you had your little nap, our home caught on fire. It was a big one, and it maimed our father and gave our mother bad lungs. We were too busy providing for them than to worry about joining guilds.

"When they…died….we were too worn out with constant work that we forgot about that dream of joining Fairy Tail. Don't get me wrong, I still admire you guys, but we were plunged into other matters so often that we just…forgot. And the fact that the top members were away from Fairy Tail also didn't help.

"When we joined Spartan Hall, it was because we were friends with the Master. He was the one to help us out when we were caring for Papa and Mama. We got caught up in work and the whole business with Eori…and now here we are."

Randra gave a soft little laugh. "When I watched you guys in the Grand Magic Games, I was so awed by your power and strength of conviction. Even when you were boo'd in the first day, you stood tall and proud. It was an amazing sight. And now that you're in a fix, of couse no one in their right mind would NOT help you!"

Lusy smiled at her enthusiasm. "Thanks, Randra."

Carla just watched Wendy, a troubled look in her eyes. And Wendy slept on, growing paler and paler until she looked almost like a corpse.

O.O

The figure watched as the huge dragon landed on the ground before him. The Black Dragon, Acnologia, transformed into a human, glaring daggers at the tall figure in black.

"Merrick Cowl. You were a fool for not killing the child." Acnologia's voice dripped with contempt.

"Acnologia. What an honor." Merrick shoved the dark hair away from his eyes. "I can only assume you are referring to the Half-Dragon."

"That girl is to be the catalyst of the end of the world. She is the Apocalyptic Dragon. If you were to kill her, the world would be much better off." Acnologia's gaze was as sharp and cold.

"I was the one to save her from a demise unwanted. I will not kill the girl so like a sister to me."

"She is brimming with dark power now. She is part of the secret dark guild Four Thrones. You have every reason to kill her."

Merrick's eyes flashed. "She is misguided. I will turn her back."

"A foolish notion." Acnologia laughed, an ugly sound. "If you do not kill her, I will. I am only granting this amount of mercy because she is not my target. The Dragonslayers are mine." He whipped around to stare at Merrick, eyes suddenly blazing. "Your guild is housing three, but why do I sense only two energies?"

"You keep away from them." Merrick growled. "You leave, or I will summon tens of thousands of undead wraiths to kill you. I have your power, or have you forgotten…" he paused. "...Father?"

Acnologia recoiled at the name. "Do not ever call me that again."

"If I choose to, would you kill me?" Merrick began to walk away, donning his hood. "Heed my warning, Black Dragon. Stay away from those Dragonslayers."

As the figure vanished into the night, Acnologia scoffed to himself. "The boy thinks he can defeat me, the TRUE Apocalyptic Dragon. Well, I'll destroy the imitation, the Golden Half Dragon, and maybe then he'll realize that I am not to be trifled with."

He took on the form of a dragon, and spread his jet-black wings. As he flew, one thought streaked through his mind.

 _I will kill all the Dragons, then I'm coming for you and your guild, Merrick._

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: New characters! New plot twists! I really need to organize my thoughts. Leave a like and a review!**


	6. The Smell of Blood and Fire

"Look. A Sky Dragon Lacrima." Eori giggled and rolled a beautiful blue ball in her hands. "I made it out of the Sky Maiden's energies. Isn't it pretty?" "Delightful." The Widower leered.

The Master of Four Thrones stood. "You have collected the energy of the wrong Dragonslayer. We needed the Fire Dragon's energy, Incompetent One." His voice was hard, and sent a shudder through the eavesdropping underlings.

"Hey, I did what I could. I crippled them." Eori turned her sharp honey-colored eyes to glare at the Widower, who was currently sucking the life out of a poor locust. "Mmph?" The Widower glanced up.

"Go, Spider-King." The Master rumbled. "Do what the Golden Half- Dragon cannot. Bring us back the Fire Dragon's energy. When you return, we will begin the Role."

The Widower spat the blood onto the floor. "I hear and obey, Master." He crunched the dry remains of the locust with his bare fist and stalked out of the guild.

He sniffed the air twice. "Follow the smell of blood and fire…" The hideous creature scampered along the ground, on all fours, chanting. "and you will get your heart's desire…"

O.O

Wendy woke up in the wee hours of the morning. She was still very weak, but she was alive and conscious, much to her friends' delight.

"Drink this." Randra fed the girl more Stellaflos mixed with water. "Glad to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm hungry." Wendy croaked. Natsu perked up. "Me too. What's for breakfast?"

"Natsu!" Erza backhanded him. "We are guests. Be respectful if they even offer you anything."

"I did ask a friend to whip up something." Randra peeked out of the infirmary. "Brynn! You need any help?"

"No, thank you." A tall woman with a marble beauty glided in, carrying trays of hot, steaming food. The smells were delicious, and everyone began to drool. "Ooooohhhh….."

"Be careful; it's very hot." Brynn warned, but her words fell on deaf ears. The Fairy Tail wizards had not eaten since yesterday, and were already digging in ravenously. Wendy sat propped up on millions of pillows, and drank her broth more slowly, frowning slightly.

"Is the food not to your liking?" Brynn questioned quietly. "No, no! It's perfect! It's just…" Wendy held up her hands. "I don't feel any magic power in me at all."

Everyone paused their breakfast to stare quizzically at the little girl. "What are you taking about?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"I don't feel any…magic." Wendy tried to summon a glow of light to her hands but nothing happened. "What's going on?" She began to tremble.

"Hold on, don't panic. Let me see." Natsu got real close to her face, studying and sniffing her intently, making Wendy slightly uncomfortable. "PERV." Lucy sighed.

"It's gone!" Natsu said in disbelief. "Her magic power has completely disappeared. I can't sense it at all!"

Within seconds, everyone erupted into chaos. Carla fainted dead away, while Happy tried to catch her romantically but missed entirely. Wendy began to wail, and Lucy tried to frantically summon a Spirit that would advise them on what to do, and Erza almost passed out. Gray and Natsu began arguing about the best manner to bring it back, and the members of Spartan Hall watched with bemusement.

"This is bad." Randra began pulling her hair out. "Wendy is the Sky Dragonslayer, and without her powers of healing it'll be harder to take on Soron Trainbow. What are we going to do?!"

"Eori's gone!" Rodren burst out of the tunnel. "The crystal prison has melted away!"

"We're screwed." Happy mumbled under the bed. "That kid's evil."

"What on EARTHLAND is going on!" Randra looked like she was going to break down, and she might've if it weren't for a piece of unexpected good luck.

"Guys! Guys!" A blue-haired boy rocketed into the building, colliding with several annoyed wizards before running up to Ulysses. "Sir Ulysses! I am here to report that Master Merrick is returning from his journey!"

"Master Merrick!" Several ladies swooned and collapsed on the ground. The men were excited and as Natsu would say, all fired up. "The Son of the Dawn! He will set the wrongs to right!"

"Your guild master?" Erza murmured to Randra. "Where was he all this time?"

"Master Merrick was gone on a mission. Not a job request, but a personal investigation to a dark secret guild." Randra lowered her voice sheepishly. "Actually, only Ulysses was supposed to know. He's the only S-Class mage presently, as the other two are off on ten-year missions. Rodren and I kinda….eavesdropped."

"Mmm." Erza just cogitated briefly. "Your master will hopefully answer some questions for us." As she spoke however, there was a general hush that fell over the guild. The Master had arrived.

Master Merrick stood in the doorway, unhooding his face and gazing around the suddenly still guild. His eyes weren't cold or hard, they were warm, steady, but no-nonsense. Dark green hair fell in ringlets around his tanned face, and he had three parallel scratches on his upper right cheek. He was muscular, tall, looked around thirty, and as for his magic prowess…

"What is this insane magic power…?" Lucy started. "This is on a scale I've never felt before!"

"This is bigger than the Twelve of Ishgar." Gray was the color of his name, feeling vastly underpowered next to this man with the three scratches.

Natsu was frowning, a suddenly dark look on his face.

Master Merrick looked around. "Disperse." He spoke, and the guild went back to its bustling business. He spotted a frantically waving Randra by the infirmary door and strode towards them.

"Young Randra." His voice was not a low rumble like Ulysses', or a teen tenor like Rodren's. It was a curiously light tone, that was warm and instantly soothing. "Calm yourself."

Randra began babbling incoherently: "MasterthankGodyou'reherewehaveabitofadisasteryouseeFairyTailishereandWendylosthermagicpowerandEoriismissingandnowwehaveabigproblemonourhands-"

"Greetings, Fairy Tail." Master Merrick dipped his head to the addressed wizards, cutting short Randra's ramblings. "I apologize for all this trouble. I assure you I will do all I can to set things right."

"Thank you." Erza said shortly. Natsu was looking at Merrick with a wary eye. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy hissed into his ear. "Stop ogling him! He's the Master of Spartan Hall. Can't you feel the magic power?"

"I do." Natsu whispered back. "But his magic power feels like someone else's for some reason…"

Master Merrick was speaking softly to Wendy. "Fear not, little one. I may know what has happened to your magic power."

Wendy looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. "Where?"

"Eori has the ability of Magic Drainage." Master Merrick sat down heavily on the opposite bed. "She was the one to steal your power."

"Eori did it?!" Randra's hands flew to her mouth. "But we cared for her….took her in during that snowstorm…."

"She manipulated you all." Master Merrick's eyes were pained. "She belongs to a guild, a dark guild. Four Thrones is the name, and I fear that they are planning to steal the energies of the Dragonslayers present."

"Me too?" Natsu looked startled. "Not gonna happen!"

"I highly doubt it will. You have enough power to devastate a nation of you wanted to. That is why they desire it." Master Merrick stood. "I can explain more, but I need to report in with the Council of my findings. I'm very sorry this all happened."

"But Master…?" Randra trailed off as Master Merrick brushed by her, shoving a note into her hands. She stealthily unfolded and blinked. _We are being watched._

As the dark figure left as abruptly as he came, Natsu bolted upright. "Why does he smell like Acnologia?"

O.O

The Widower crouched underneath the window. He was licking his lips, barely able to contain himself due to the tantalizing scent of the Fire Dragon's energies.

He hissed an enchantment into being. The spell slithered around his hand and whisked into the window, no doubt seeking out the Fire Dragon's blood.

It will be painful for the boy, but it would be a beautiful and exquisite feeling for himself. The Role will soon be played. The world will soon be theirs.

That was what the Widower thought to himself gleefully until a gloved fist landed itself into his mouth.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: Leave a like and a review!**


	7. A Four-Fold Defeat

Eori raised her head as a thump echoed outside the guild hall. "Has the Widower returned so soon? Admirable."

"It is not him. I smell a strange scent." Soron was whipping his head back and forth, trying to determine where the smell was emanating from.

"Who is there?" The Master of Four Thrones stood, anger bristling through his being. "Strangers are not welcome here. Begone!"

"I come for one only." A deep snarl rolled through the deserted hall. "I come for the Golden Half-Dragon."

"Why, that's me!" Eori laughed prettily, curling her wings. "What is it you want, oh stranger? A kiss, perhaps? Or maybe something more?" She crossed her legs provocatively.

The figure strode into the hall, a cloak furling around his bare feet. Soron recoiled from the massive magic power radiating from him. "What the hell…"

"You are the Imitation. Therefore, you die." The figure shot out an arm and grabbed Eori around her pale, creamy throat. "I, Acnologia, suffer no rivals."

Eori choked, eyes wide with sudden fear. The Master of Four Thrones stood stolidly, watching with mild alarm and interest. Soron was yelling something very uncouth at the man assaulting his niece.

Acnologia let the girl slump to the floor after strangling her, turning to glare at the other two men staring at him. "The Sky Dragon's Lacrima…" He growled. "Where is it?"

Soron pointed wordlessly at a beautiful blue ball rolling on the floor. Acnologia bent to pick it up, then flinched as it suddenly vanished from his hands.

 _Merrick._

Ten minutes later, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse walked calmly out of a smoking guild hall. Inside, there were three bodies: a girl with crushed golden wings, a silver haired man with bloodied wounds, and the Invincible Master of the Guild in a pile of smoking ash.

"Now…" Acnologia looked to the sky. "For Spartan Hall."

Behind him, Eori twitched.

 **A/N: This is an incredibly short chapter than what I was used to doling out, and for that, I apologize. :( Consider this more of an appetite enhancer, and I will be back to very long chapters soon. I've been very busy with _ (insert usual fanfiction author excuses) and so I haven't been writing much recently. Please bear with me!**


End file.
